goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Yuna Minami
Yuna Minami (南 ゆな, Minami Yūna) is a Fanmade Heroine and OC who is from the Galaxy and Kohtaro Minami's Sister. She is the Legendary Lakeside Goddess of the Galaxy. *Voice: Salli *Likes: Fruits and Vegetables, her Brother, Her Parents, Cool Stuff (Just like her brother and the galaxies), Swimming in the Waters, Teaching herself how to Fly, Roblox (Currently), Any Protectors from the Lakeside, becoming an Adventurer, Fire Emblem Fates (She completed the story), and etc. *Dislikes: Roblox (Formerly), Any threats to the Galaxies, Earth, and Japan, Crisis Empire (For attempt killing her brother), Not giving any attentions, Pornographic Stuff, Baby Shows, things that her brother dislikes, and etc. *Monster Form: Minotaur *Relationships: Kohtaro Minami (Brother), Lana (Cousin), Harith (Cousin), Reiko Shiratori (Sister-In-Law), Ike (Great Friend), Female Corrin (Best Friend), Lilina (Monster Child), Ermengarde St. John (Monster Child), Takamaru (Husband) *Allies and Friends: Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret, Cyber Woo, Hank, Freddy Fazbear, Kai, Red Claw, Selkie, Lucina, Azura, Ike, Inigo, Kohtaro Minami, Reiko Shiratori, Female Robin, Lana (Hyrule Warriors), Harith, Female Kana, Shigure, Lunick, Female Corrin, Ryoma, Himawari, and Other Monsters *Favorite Toenails Colors: Purple, Blue, Yellow *Personality: Strong, Fearless, Loyal, Smart, Clever, Rare, Selfless, Lion-Hearted *Roblox Username: GalacticSp@rkle *Age: 19 Ability *Teleport - Yuna used her stars to Teleport to what place she went. *Galaxy Manipulation - Yuna can control the Galaxy for herself. *Galactic Crash - Yuna ussd her Galaxy Sword to impale her enemy, the galaxy stars takes out from her enemy's body, causing it to explode. *Galick Gun - *Ice Skating - Yuna was expert at Ice-Skating, she has her famous pose, "The Pirouette", it can made her a high chance of winning. *Strom of the Sagittarius (Alongside Takeru) - In MUGEN and Super Smash Flash Series Move Lists *Neutral Attack - Galactic Blade *Neutral Attack 2 - Galick Gun *Neutral Attack 3 - *Side Neutral - Star Plunge *Side Neutral 2 - *Side Neutral 3 - *Up Neutral - Galaxy Teleport *Up Neutral 2 - Mino Jump *Up Neutral 3 - *Down Neutral - Counter *Down Neutral 2 - Galactic Kick *Down Neutral 3 - *Hypersmash - *Final Smash - Legendary Embrace: Yuna calls to the Legendary Crew Members. For Azura, "Azura!", For Ike, "Ike!", Her brother, Kohtaro Minami, "Kohtaro!", For Female Corrin "Corrin!" ("Kamui" in Japanese), and for Takeru (Maskman), "Takeru!" while smash her opponent with her galaxy sword. The Stage turns into a Battlefield as Azura, Ike, Female Corrin, and Takeru (Maskman) attacks her opponent as Yuna and Kohtaro does a dual attack with their Sun-Galaxy Powers at her opponent, resulting a 90-more knockout. *Weakness - Trivia *Her Star Sign is Sagittarius *Her Kanji is 南 ゆな. *Her Romaji is Minami Yūna *She shared her given name with Yuna from Final Fantasy X. *She and her Brother are Deities due to their immortals. *She has bear resemblance to Yuuki Konno from Sword Art Online II. **Both have Red Eyes and Purple Hair. *She shared her Surname with Luna Minami, Mirei Minami from Pripara, and her Brother from Kamen Rider Black RX. *In Episode 31 of The Legendary Crew, it was shown that she is a expert in Ice Skate. Roars *Human: *Monster Form: Category:Elephant012's allies Category:Good Users Category:Monsters Category:Fire Emblem fans Category:Porn haters Category:Roblox Fans Category:Good females Category:Female Heroes Category:OCs Category:The Legendary Crew Members Category:Elephant012's monster allies Category:The Happytime Murders haters Category:Lakeside Goddess Category:Space Warrrior Deities Category:Protagonists